Finger Food
Finger Food is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Nutty gets the chocolate touch. Roles Starring *Nutty *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Cuddles *Sniffles *Josh *Cub *Pop *Russell *Lumpy Plot One evening, Nutty pours a glass of milk for himself. He grabs a bottle of chocolate syrup to make it chocolate milk. However, all that was left was a small drop. He decides to look in the drawer where he keeps a chocolate stash, though all he found was wrappers. He sadly marched to bed, when he saw a shooting star outside his window. He wished he could get more chocolate and then falls asleep. The next morning, Nutty excitedly looked in his drawer, but still found just wrappers. He angrily pounded the drawer, and to his surprise, it turned into chocolate. Nutty discovers his wish came true, so he turned everything in his room into chocolate and ate it. He ran outside to look for more things to eat. Nearby, Lifty and Shifty count their money on a bench, when they see Nutty turn a tree into chocolate and eat it to a stump. The twins get an idea to sell the chocolate, starting by selling the tree stump to Giggles. Nutty is seen turning flowers and lawn ornaments into chocolate. Petunia comes to water her garden and his shocked by what Nutty has done to it. Nutty touches her and she turns into chocolate as well. Nutty sneaks away, breaking off a piece of her tail to eat, then Lifty and Shifty grab the rest of Petunia. Nutty later appears at a sawmill turning trees into chocolate. The trees fall into a woodchipper and Nutty opens his mouth for the liquidized chocolate. Handy angrily looks at him, but he is touched. Lifty and Shifty come to carry away the chocolate beaver, accidentally breaking him in half. Josh was making a picture of an ice cream van out of packaged candy, sweets and lolly sticks (could be the reason why he was in the candy shop) when Nutty appeared and gave him a pat on the back which turns him into chocolate. Nutty breaks Josh in half and eats the upper half and left the other half to melt. Cuddles walks by and Nutty gives him a high five, instantly turning him into a chocolate rabbit. After taking him, Lifty and Shifty break Cuddles to pieces and sell his chocolate body parts. Cub is seen sulking over asparagus on his plate, when Nutty touches it. Cub cheers, but then cries as Nutty eats it. To quiet him down, Nutty touches Cub. Lifty and Shifty sell the chocolate Cub to their next customer (ironically Pop, who unknowingly prepares to eat his son). Mail man Sniffles comes to deliver postcards, when Nutty turns him and the mail into chocolate, which he reads and eats. Russell pays Lifty and Shifty golden doubloons and walks away with Sniffles' body parts. The scene closes with a montage of Nutty, Lifty and Shifty laughing at their success. Sometime later, much of Nutty's house and furniture (now entirely chocolate) is eaten. A lethargic overweight Nutty sits on his chocolate couch and tries to turn on his chocolate TV, using a chocolate bar as a remote. Suddenly, Lifty and Shifty arrive and steal every item in the house. Nutty touches Shifty and he turns into chocolate, and Lifty watches in disgust and Nutty eats his brother. Nutty turns around and goes after Lifty, but shorty falls over from his weight. He accidentally touches the ground and the whole world slowly turns into chocolate. Nutty moves his feet out of the way, but Lifty is affected by the spell. It is shown that the entire earth is now made of chocolate. Nutty jumps with joy and begins eating the ground. However, the sun begins melting the land around him, and Nutty soon sinks in the chocolate as the earth melts. Later, it reveals that the entire planet is now a chocolate sea. Lumpy rows his boat and goes fishing (using chocolate as bait). He casts his fishing rod. Nutty is seen swimming under the chocolate sea and bites onto the bait. This triggers a bell and Lumpy reels in his catch. It is revealed that he ripped off Nutty's head, and he cheers over his catch. Moral "Be careful what you wish for." Deaths #Petunia, Handy, Cuddles, Josh, Sniffles, and Cub are turned into chocolate. #Shifty is turned into chocolate and eaten by Nutty. #Lifty is turned into chocolate and melted by the sun. #Other tree friends may have died when the world became chocolate, but it wasn't shown. #Nutty's head is ripped off by Lumpy. Trivia *The episode may be based on the popular children's book Chocolate Touch. It could also loosely reference Midas Touch. *The moral is the same one used in As You Wish. *While characters were turned into chocolate, their organs and skeletons were shown (in chocolate form). Also, liquid chocolate was used as blood throughout the episode. *Second time since Peas in a Pod where Sniffles is a mailman. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 17 Episodes Category:Featured